And I swear that you don't have to go
by Cathybettyextreme
Summary: Draco's always been haunted by dreams of a mystery girl, when this dream girl enters his real life, with a pain he can't understand his life will change forever, that he knows. He just has no idea how much.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places mentioned. They are from the wonderful J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 1 - Dreams

_Her hair smelt like strawberries as it brushed past my face. Long, brown hair; curled and silky. This hair it led down to a face, but there was nothing there. Just a faceless head. A long patch of stretched skin, sunken in, in two places for the eyes, bumped out for a nose and again where lips should be. This faceless girl with long, brown hair that smelt like strawberries, was bleeding through a hole in her stomach, clutched by bloody hands. She was dying, gasping for air, and I could feel a pain in my chest, unlike anything I'd ever felt before, like a knife being twisted around, like this faceless bleeding girl held my livelihood inside her. Like I couldn't go on knowing she was dying. Then everything changed, my stomach dropped, like the feeling you get when you're falling, and all of a sudden I was falling, backwards off of a cliff. I turned myself around just in time to see the space between me and some jagged rocks decreasing, it would be seconds before I hit the bottom. _

I jumped in bed, as I woke. This dream again, what could it mean. I could still smell the strawberries as if this girl were laying next to me in bed. I looked over, but the girl next to me did not possess the long, curly hair I dreamt about. I had had this dream many times, I had learnt to just shake it off. The best way? A nice distraction. I could feel my smirk emerging as I thought about what a lovely distraction it was.

It was a chilly night, so I slipped out of bed without being noticed and opened the large balcony doors to the outside. The cool air brushed against my skin, I could feel the heat of the dream being replaced by a different kind of heat, bursting straight out of my center, and as I looked down, I could see the heat growing against my boxers.

After creeping back over to the bed, I slowly pulled the blanket off of the nearly naked girl laying there, careful not to wake her. It only took seconds before the effects of the cold air started working the way I wanted. I could see the goosebumps rising on her skin, and the heat grew a little more. Those black lacy underwear with the matching bra were really a nice touch. As this girl started folding in on herself to keep warm, I couldn't help but realize her name had escaped me. Susan? Maybe? I don't know, nor do I care really. Whatever, she was hot, and who cares what her name was anyways.

By this time, Samantha had folded herself in a perfect position to make me even hotter, arms wrapped under her breast and pushing them up and bum raised in the air a little, it was time to get to work, thank god, I needed this dream out of my mind, and this wood out of my pants.

Now let it be said, that I'm not a sick fuck, (well maybe I am, but not as sick as some) but tying a girl up every now and then excites me like nothing else. Tonight seemed like a good night, hope Sharon was in the mood for this, not that it mattered what she thought. I took my wand off of the stand and slowly as not to wake her used a charm on her to make her lay spread eagle. Then I took out the ropes and used another to tie each limb to a bed post.

Perfect I thought, still asleep, tied up helplessly and goosebumps all over. This cold, shivering, helpless girl, was making me feel so hot and powerful. A final charm to remove the bra and underwear. Cut down each side, I may have to buy her another set, but so be it, this was worth it. Then with one quick movement, I was between her legs and hovering over her, while she still slept. My face was perfectly level with her nice round breast, her nipples pointing straight up due to the open door and my removal of all her protective layers. I bent my head down and licked a nipple, a little stir from above, but still not awake, heavy sleeper huh? I gave a suck, and still nothing. Great, just what I like, time to wake her with a start, I moved my hand to cup the other breast, with my fingers I found the nipple and found the other with my teeth, at the same time I gave her a soft pinch and bite on each.

She gasped and tried to sit up, only to find herself tied down as she woke. I lifted my head to meet her gaze, she looked terrified, but the glistening between her legs told another story. I smirked and I could see her relax as she woke a bit more, then a fiery look ignited in her eyes, and I could tell she liked this almost as much as me. We'd see how long that lasted. I looked around happy that we were in a guest room, this would work out perfectly.

Without a second of hesitation, I pushed into her, quick, and heard her gasp again, as she tightened around me, I began thrusting, quickly, then slowed and pushed in deep. I alternated speed and level of intensity, I sucked on her nipples as I did this. I could feel myself getting close to the edge. Sarah was grinding against me, hoping for me to touch her clit so she could come too, since she couldn't do it herself. I moved my hand right over it and slowly rubbed it in a circular motion, her eyes were practically rolling to the back of her head. I stopped and she let out a moan so deep I thought the house might shake. Perfect. I felt it coming, and like an earthquake rumbling through me I came hard and fast. I pulled out and heard her whimper knowing she wasn't done, she looked at me with pleading eyes and I dipped my head down and began rubbing her clit with my tongue. I stuck my fingers inside her and began rubbing her all around. I felt her muscles starting to contract as I pushed her to the edge.

"Oh God, Draco! OH! OH! Draco!" Sally began screaming, I reached over and grabbed my wand with my free hand and used a charm to gag her. She was right on the edge, I could feel her about to come.

I hopped up out of the bed, and said, "Alright well that was fun, I'll be in my room if you need me."

I couldn't help but smirk as I walked away. Poor girl, woken out of a deep sleep, to me. Now laying there, tied, gagged, in the cold, and about a millisecond away from an orgasm. So I guess I really was a sick fuck. Oh well.

I went to my room, and walked straight into the bathroom to take a shower. As I washed myself off, I began to think of Stacy, being tortured in that bed, simply by the absence of a touch. As I thought about her, I began to get hard again and realized that maybe the night wasn't over. Lucky little Silvia.

As I walked back into the room Stephanie looked almost in tears. She was rotating her hips around trying to hit the right spot, but I knew from experience that her legs were just far enough apart that she'd never get it. I cleared my throat and she looked over at me, she pleaded with her eyes, and as I walked over to her I said "Oh, come on now, you didn't really think I would do that to you, did you?" I smirked and I saw her relax and try to smile.

I couldn't help but laugh when Ryan was tickling me. I hate being tickled, but when Ryan does it, I don't mind it. His goofy smile makes it all different. He finished tickling me and went back to his skateboard.

* * *

><p>"Give me a turn" I shouted, and he just looked at me and laughed. He never gave me a turn. It's fine, I'm probably better off without any broken bones. Ryan was really great, but it was hard being with him. I couldn't tell him about magic, I couldn't tell him about school. I mean I couldn't even tell him about how nervous I was about going to this new school this year. He just thought I went to an all girls boarding school. I couldn't figure how to tell him that I was transferring, or why.<p>

Ryan had known me since I was about 6. Ten years and only this summer had anything happened. We'd always been friends, but this summer everything changed. I couldn't tell him anything though. I couldn't tell him about how I had to get away form my old school after last year... I couldn't tell Ryan about any of it. Even though he was the only thing that kept me going. He was so great, so gentle and loving, just what I needed after the year I had. He knew something was different about me, but he didn't ask. And I was so grateful for that.

"Sydney, I'm really gonna miss you. This summer has been amazing, do you have to go back to school tomorrow?" Ryan asked me as he sat down and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"God, you have no idea how much I wish I didn't have to go back, I wish I could just stay here, like this, with you, forever." But no, Hogwarts, here I come, please be good to me.

_"I think you have some serious potential Sydney, you just need to harness it. You need to control it, I can show you. I know a lot of tricks," said Professor Elladier. His gorgeous green eyes, boring into me like hot fire pokers. My hands were shaking as his stare intensified. Something about the way he said that made my stomach queasy, like he wasn't talking about magic anymore. He took a step toward me and I hit a wall as I stepped back. Dazed I lost focus for a second, but reality snapped back when I realized the professor had gotten closer. Before I even had time to react my hands were pinned to a wall. The professor had ripped open my blouse, and was reaching to unbutton his pants. I tried to cry out but a hand covered my mouth. There was a strange beeping. _

_ "What was that? Please tell me it's someone coming to rescue me," I thought._

_ "Sydney...SYDNEY!" _

_ "Mom? Mom, what are you doing here? Mom, help me, please!" _

"Sydney! Wake up!" My mom called from the hallway. "I'm not wasting anymore time waking you up."

Thank god, it was only a dream, I thought it was happening all over again. I got up, and saw my trunk at the foot of my bed. God, transferring in my 5th year, this is going to be awful. I'm going to be the freaky new girl. At least it wouldn't be as bad as last year, nothing could be as bad as last year.

I hopped in the shower, and looked around at my lovely bathroom for the last time until Christmas Holidays. The shower with six separate shower heads, the terracotta tiles. I used my favorite strawberry and cream shampoo. I had bought 14 bottles of this to last me until Christmas, my hair is so long and thick that I needed a lot to last me. I needed about 20 bottles of conditioner. My hair went down to butt and was curly. REALLY CURLY! When I straightened it, it went down about three inches above my knees.

After my shower I put in some mousse, and let my hair air dry. I went out to my room and sat in front of the mirror. I reached for my make-up and decided on some purple eye shadow and liner to bring out the green in my hazel eyes. When I wore the right shades, my eyes could look either a piercing green, or a nice honey brown. I decided today would be a good day for green. I finished up my make-up and packed it up into my trunk. I brushed my teeth, and then got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. I could change into my robes on the train.

I had to take a flight to get on the train, as there is no train that goes from America to Hogwarts, for obvious reasons. Even with magic that's a little ridiculous. On the flight I mostly slept, but was woken by horrible dreams like that of last night, and spent the rest of the time thinking about ryan, and how good he was about waiting until I felt ready, and then thinking, or rather driving myself crazy worrying, about school. I took a cab from the airport to the train station. I had already been fully briefed by a letter from Dumbledore, Hogwarts' head master, about platform 9 ¾ because at my previous school we took a flight to our school, and things were much easier. I got onto the train and searched for an empty car. The train was full of hyper girls, squealing in excitement to see their friends again, and guys showing off their testosterone with all of the manly things they did all summer. Typical. I wish I had at least one friend to squeal with. There were some decent looking guys, but none as gorgeous as ryan. Tanned skin, muscular arms, deep brown eyes, and silky brown hair, he was perfect. God, I would miss him.

I was drifting off into a fantasy world where Ryan and I went to the same school and I never had to leave him, when a girl with semi-tamed, semi-wild brown hair threw the door open.

"Sorry," she gasped, as she looked up and saw me, "I thought the car was empty."

"Oh, that's ok. I'm Sydney, you're more than welcome to sit in here if you'd like..." I said, half hoping she'd say yes, and half hoping she'd turned me down.

"Oh, well that's kind of you, but I have some friends I usually sit with..." her words trailed off as if there was more to be said.

"Oh, well if there isn't enough room, or you'd like to be alone I could find somewhere else or som-"

"No! No, don't be silly, that wasn't what I meant, I just meant to forewarn you, incase you didn't want to be bombarded, with small talk, and not so brilliant teenage boys."

"I don't mind." I laughed out.

"Ok, great! I'm Hermoine, by the way, Hermoine Granger...GUYS! Over here!"

"This is Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny. This is Sydney, she's been kind enough to let us sit with her, so please don't be blubbering idiots, you two." She said this pointing to Harry and Ron. All three boys were very handsome. And all three girls gorgeous, all very different looking, except Ginny and Ron, they looked very similar. I wondered if they were related. There was small talk here and there, and a few questions thrown my way, about where I'd gone before, why I'd transferred, but I just dodged them and then pretended to fall asleep to avoid anymore.

After I had pretended to fall asleep, there was hushed whispering throughout the rest of the car. As if they were things I couldn't hear, even if I was asleep, like you needed to be in some secret club to know what they were talking about. Please, these people seemed nice, but maybe they were a little crazy. I'd find new friends soon enough.

Going into the great hall, and being sorted were all a haze. I was put in Slytherin, Green and Silver were good colors for me, so I didn't mind. Not that it would have meant anything to me no matter what house I was put in. I sat down at the table next my fellow Slytherins and began to eat. The food here was quite good. After the meal we all went back to our designated rooms and I found my trunk sitting at the foot of a bed. I took a shower and went straight to bed, it had been a stressful day.

_ Professor Elladier left me slumped on the floor crying, "Don't bother saying anything, everyone loves me here, no one would believe you, oh, and I like the fight you put up, keep that up next time..."_

Those words echoed through my head as I woke from another nightmare, would I ever sleep a full night again? Probably not. There was no getting back to sleep tonight, I knew that. I went down to the common room, lost in my own world I went to sit on a couch, I heard an annoyed groan, and looked up with a start. A boy with platinum blonde hair and deathly blue eyes sat on the couch. An unbuttoned shirt, showing off an amazing six pack, led down to black pants and black socks draped half off the couch.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize anybody was in here, sorry I'll leave!" I said with a lazy slur.

"Yeah, whatever." The boy said without even looking up. How rude.

"There's no need for an attitude, I said I was sorry, didn't realize you owned the place." I shot back. I saw his face smirk as I walked away.

* * *

><p>Geeze, who was this girl, no one ever gave me lip, she must not know who I am, I'll show her. I looked up, and she was gone. I looked to the door and just in time to see it shut behind a head of curly brown hair. A shock rippled through me. That couldn't be...I thought, but I had to know, I went and knocked on the door.<p>

The door shot open, "You! Come to apologize for your rudeness?" She hissed, this girl definitely had no idea who I was, intriguing.

"Haha, not exactly, Malfoy's don't apologize." I retorted.

"Malfoy," she scoffed, "Is that supposed to mean something to me? What are you some big shot, big man on campus? I'll let you in on a secret, I don't care."

I stepped forward, and a look of horror shot across her face as she stepped back, not the kind of fear he enjoyed, but actual terror. What the hell? She shook herself, and a look of anger replaced the terror. Before I could say anything she spun around and shut the door behind her. As she turned her hair whipped me in the face, and a distinct smell of strawberries was left behind in her wake. It was really her, but it couldn't be, could it? I should have gone to dinner that night, not only was I hungry tonight, but then maybe I would have known this girls name.


End file.
